


Chapter Specials

by Blue_Person



Series: A Floral Space [3]
Category: Metroid Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Person/pseuds/Blue_Person
Summary: Special Chapters for The Flower of Space





	Chapter Specials

I cried out in pain as my fall was broken by sandy, bare dirt. I glanced over at my mother, her golden hair tied up tight, her eyes narrowed and a disappointed look on her lips. She let out a hiss, I was too slow. She crossed her arms.

She wore a red leather jacket, her insignia on the left breast. I didn't understand how she wasn't heating up in this sweltering heat. Not even beads of sweat were visible anywhere.

"Do it again."

"Give me a break." I snapped, she looked at me, disappointment all over her face now. She said nothing as she turned away, walking back to the house.

I sprawled out over the hot ground, so much for cooling off or taking a break. It was even five minutes before she returned, a scowl now fully visible on her face, a glass of water in a hand.

I knew she would never be proud of me.

I pushed myself up, my body screaming out and burning. I softly whimpered as I walked back to the beginning of the training course. 

"Hey," she called after me, I turned to see her right behind me. I felt fear well up in my body as she towered over me. Her face softened as she held the glass out. "You're going to need to dri-"

I slapped the glass out of her hands as I continued walking back to the start.

"I'm not thirsty." The words vibrated in my throat.

I was alone almost my entire life, left with an older sister who wasn't even related by blood. Etecoons and Dachoras filled my days as I watched them play together in their own specialized biosphere.

I crouched close to the ground, my eyes trained on my hands as my legs were ready to launch me forward.

"3..."

I don't know why she has always been this cold.

"2..." 

She's not even a good parent.

"1..."

What has she lost in her life? 

"Go!"

Nothing.

I launched myself forward, gritting my teeth as my body begged me to stop.

I'm going to make her care. I'm going to make her acknowledge me.

I jumped over the horizontal poles that closed in, crying out in pain as I landed with my feet in front of me. I weaved my way between poles, doing my best to not slow down. 

What made her better?

What made my sister better, that _my_ mother would willing play the cello for her?

I jumped up, grabbing the top of a short brick wall and vaulted myself over.

I screamed in absolute pain, my right ankle burning as I slumped over on the ground. I pushed myself up, and began to hobble over to the next obstacle, a deep pool.

I collapsed before I could slip into the cool water. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I began to crawl forward. Water splashing my face as I began to kick myself forward messily. My arms gave out and I was left floating on the pool's surface. 

My body became too heavy as I began to sink slowly. I scrambled to try and kick myself up. I clawed for the surface of the water, the air in my lungs depleated as the pressure of the water began to press on me.

I opened my mouth to scream, yet water only filled my mouth and lungs. The sun's light beginning to fade.

"Zi-" the water filled my ears and drowned out a voice.

I hit the bottom, nearly no light. Wet sand kicked up around me, it swirled before it settled back down. A shadowy figure reaching out for me as I began to panic. My eyes closing as I felt my lungs struggle to draw in oxygen. I began to choke as I passed out.

I don't care anymore.


End file.
